The Truth Revealed
by WickedPirate79
Summary: Takes place at Kiamo Ko, during For Good. Starts just prior to Glinda arriving. Mix of musical/book & missing pieces from me. Elphaba is tired of running from those that hunt her & Glinda is tired of running from herself
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** **All characters are property of Gregory Maguire, L. Frank Baum, and Stephen Schwartz. I am simply borrowing them for my amusement. **

**Summary: **This story is what I envision as to what happened at Kiamo Ko and the meeting of Elphaba and Glinda. This story is a little bit of musical, thrown in with a little book, and a whole lot of my thoughts and voila. It's my way of shedding light on the reasons behind their actions that had taken place throughout the story leading to their truth revealed to one another.

**Authors note:** I felt the musical left a lot of gaps at the end trying to sum everything up. It has left me with a lot of unanswered emotions no matter how many times I have seen it.

* * *

**The Truth Revealed**

Elphaba was trying to stay as calm as she could, due to the circumstances she found herself in. "Please stop your sniveling, I have no intention of harming you. If you would kindly just hand over those shoes you are wearing, I will be on my way and you can continue your journey back to where ever it is you came from." The young girl in front of her just stood there apprehensive and scared. "They call you Dorothy, yes?" The young stranger couldn't find her words so she just nodded her answer. "Look, I have asked nicely. It is just a simple misunderstanding. Those shoes that the others gave you belong to me."

The young girl looked around hoping to find someone, anyone, who might be able to help her. But seeing no one she looked to the jeweled shoes upon her feet and then to the strange green woman. "I… I'm s… sorry, but I was told I mustn't give them to the witch."

Feeling that once again no good deed goes unpunished, Elphaba halted the niceties and stomped her broom in annoyance. "What? The witch?" She huffed out a laugh and began pacing. Sensing their friend's irritation, the monkeys commenced jumping and flapping their wings, which only made Dorothy all the more frightened. Taking a deep breath, the green woman stopped her pacing and let out a long sigh to try and collect herself. "I have tried to be fair and somewhat understanding, and look where it has left me." She turned and glared at the girl. "Trust me little one, I want this over just as much as you do… probably more. People are nothing but a waste of my air. I prefer the company of animals to any of this vile treatment of one another that people seem to thrive on."

The dog that had been accompanying the young girl, was barking so much by this point, his little body was jumping with the power of each vocal protest he made. Elphaba finally turned to her furry little guest. "Oh would you kindly stop. Did you not just hear? I have nothing against you," she stated. The dog stopped his yelping and sat, cocking his head to her as though he understood.

She then turned her attention back to Dorothy. "You see? Your friend here seemed to have no trouble understanding me. Yet you do not comprehend a simple request I make with legitimate claim to those shoes." The green woman thought for a moment before continuing. "If someone were to take your dear furry companion without your knowledge and then you found out, would you not want to get him back?"

The young girl had begun to calm after the monkeys quieted down. She wiped away her tears. "Of course I would want him back. B…but that's not the same. I didn't do anything wrong. They said you're wicked. The wicked witch and I should not trust you."

Elphaba let out a loud cackle making Dorothy jump and begin to cry all over again. "So, _that's_ what they've been putting in that pretty little head of yours, is it?" It was then that Chistery came to the green woman's side as if to make sure she was all right. She patted the top of his head and said in a hushed voice to him, "they are the wicked ones." _Look what they made me do to you. Look what they've done… to me. _She glided her hand over one of the monkey's wings.

Elphaba was deep in her own thoughts when Dorothy finally got the courage to speak again. "Well if you're not a wicked witch then…" She was cut off as the green woman whirled around, her face full of anger at the mention of those words. "You're the wicked one! Taking a dead woman's shoes? Those were all I had left of my sister, you wicked little thing. Have you no manners?"

"But I didn't mean…" The girl was cut off once again by Elphaba. "It doesn't matter what you meant, its what you did that matters. I'm well versed in that concept." Elphaba walked to the other side of the room before turning to face the young girl and stood tapping her broomstick. "Did your house not land on my sister, killing her?"

"Yes, but…"

"And those shoes you are wearing, were they not hers?" The green woman said, taking a step forward.

"Well yes but… I didn't want to take the shoes, I was told to wear them. That they would help get me home."

"Oh! You didn't want to take them, well that changes everything." Elphaba stated sarcastically. "You think that makes it all right? You still took the shoes knowing it was wrong." Elphaba charged forward at Dorothy until she was right in her face. "You… are… the wicked one." She said jabbing the young girl in the shoulder with each word. She stood glaring at her a moment longer before turning and walking away once again.

Dorothy began crying all the more, wrapping one arm around herself and clutching her shoulder with her other hand. "I'm not wicked! Stop calling me that. You don't know me."

Elphaba whirled back around sharply. "Ah, but I said it, so it must be true." Seeing the hurt begin to show on the young girl's face she simply added, "How does it feel?"


	2. Chapter 2: Sympathy Lost

Elphaba had left the room shortly after the confrontation ended, leaving the room to be engulfed in silence. Dorothy was left alone with her dog, sitting on the floor and her back against the wall. She had her legs pulled up against her with her arms wrapped securely around them. The dog was lying in the middle of the floor facing the door waiting for the green woman's return.

* * *

Hours had passed and Elphaba had begun to feel sorry for the young girl. She realized she was caught in this mess just as Elphaba herself was so many years ago. She had not asked to be a part of this. She was just another innocent pawn in the Wizard's twisted game.

She gathered what little food there was and headed back to where she left Dorothy. Entering the room, the dog raised his head in alert. "It's alright my friend," she said as she went over and handed him some food. She then walked over to the young girl with what was left. "Here, take this. You need to eat."

The young girl looked up and hesitated before taking the offered food. "Th…Thank you." She said meekly before taking a bite of the somewhat stale bread.

"It's not much I'm afraid but it's all I have."

"No… really it's fine." The young girl insisted.

"You know, there was a time I used to be like you, innocent, thinking the Wizard could fix anything. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," said Elphaba. After seeing to it that the girl ate, Elphaba walked over to pick up the small dog and scratched him behind the ears. Keeping her back to the young girl, she continued. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but he is just a fake; it's nothing but pleasure faith theatrics. I'm sure those helping you left out the part where the Wizard tricked me into doing this to the monkeys so they could turn them into spies for them."

The young girl looked around at the monkeys trying to understand. "But they... They said he could help get me home. They said he would be able to give the lion courage and…"

"Things are not always what they seem. You are so quick to believe the _good_ witch but not the truth I speak." Elphaba stated as she turned around to see if the young girl was listening, to see if anything was getting through to her.

"Well… The good witch is supposed to be good, and I was taught good people tell the truth. She… she wouldn't tell a lie. Why would she?"

The little patience Elphaba was holding on to was finally cut from her. "Fine!" She walked over to Dorothy. "You want to see your auntie Em and uncle what's his name again, then… get those shoes off your feet!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

As she walked up the stairs, she held the dog out in front of her to look at him better. "So, what's your name my little friend?" the dog barked his reply. The green woman simply sighed. "You can't talk. Well… I'm not that bad am I?" The dog barked again and wagged his tail. She cradled him back in her arm. "Animals are definitely of higher intelligence than people."

Once at the top of the stairs she placed the little dog down and walked over to the window. "This was supposed to be easy you know." She stated to the dog. He trotted over and jumped up on the window ceil to look out. "I was to ask for the shoes back, that wretched little farm girl was suppose to hand them over and that was it." The little dog sat down and looked up at her. She looked down and patted his head. "Nothing ever goes right for me. Maybe I am wicked after all." The dog whined and nuzzled at her hand, protesting that statement the only way he knew how.


	3. Chapter 3: Not that easy

**Author's note:** This story doesn't seem to have much readers so I am debating whether to chuck the whole thing or not. I guess if I receive no reviews after this I will know the fate of the story (at least it's online life). :( But anyways... I was asked where is Glinda. Yes yes I know I wrote her in the summary and then the first two chapters she's no where to be found. Well her bubble was in the shop but she has arrived. Sorry my chapters are not very long. *shrugs*

* * *

After a short time, Elphaba began pacing the room with the dog soon following in tow. "There is no where else for me to go. It looks as though I'm backed in a corner with no way out." She stopped and so did the dog, as he sat waiting for her. She soon began pacing again as the dog picked up where he left off and followed like a shadow. "I wasn't that mean to her was I? She just…" The green woman massaged her temples with her fingers. "I'm… its just… maybe I'm upset with myself." She sighed as she slowed her pacing to a stop. "I don't seem to know any more."

Elphaba was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Glinda coming into the room. It was only when the little dog sounded alarm that she drew her attention to the presence of the intruder.

"Elphie…" Was all Glinda could get out before Elphaba blasted back at her. "You! How did you get in here?" A young monkey was following behind the blonde. He hid slightly behind her and peered around to where Elphaba was. Seeing the displeased look on her face, he hung his head and flew over to where some of the others were.

Dismissing her own question, and Glinda's presence for the moment, the green woman walked over to the monkey and whispered something to him before patting his head lightly. She then turned around to deal with the matter at hand. "Nevermind. The question is more likely, w_hat_ are you doing here? And don't call me Elphie. You lost that privilege."

"Just let the little girl go… And her little dog, Dodo." With that the little dog growled and barked at Glinda making her flinch. "Seriously Elphie…" Elphaba whipped around and glared at her. "Sorry. _Elphaba_… They're just shoes let it go. This isn't you." The blonde woman maneuvered her way around the little terror of a dog and proceeded to walk over to where the other woman stood.

Elphaba meanwhile glared at her in annoyance. "Funny. That's not what I've heard. I'm apparently the wicked witch of the west!" Snapping at Glinda. The blonde just looked down in shame; knowing she had done nothing to stop the rumors, and even at times, was made to say it herself. "Glinda, just go away. I have nothing more to say to you." Elphaba then turned her back to the blonde and closed her eyes tightly, almost wishing her away.

"Elphaba I…"

"You shouldn't be here." Elphaba wasn't upset that people thought of her as the wicked witch, she had been called things all her life. It did however hurt coming from Glinda. That hurt worst of all. But even with all of that, Elphaba knew she still felt the need to protect Glinda and keep her away so no harm would come to this woman that she…

"Please, just… go." Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself and waited to hear the heavy silence once more.

Glinda just turned and walked out of the room, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. _Why am I even here? What did I expect to happen?_ She made her way to the main door and just as she was about to reach out for the handle she stopped. "No, Elphaba. You are not going to do this to me again." She said aloud to herself. Maybe it was too late to salvage whatever relationship she had with Elphaba, or thought she had. But she was not going to go away without a fight and tell the green woman exactly how she felt, no matter how much it hurt.


	4. Chapter 4: I held out Elphie

Glinda stormed back into the room. "You are not going to do this to me again. You are not getting rid of me that easy." Elphaba didn't move from where she had been staring out the window. Only her eyes lowered and shifted to the side wishing she could somehow look behind her.

Glinda positioned herself within the doorway so she could stop Elphaba in case she even dared try to leave. Though how she would stop her she didn't quite know.

"You know why I was so angry with you at the cornfield?" The blonde asked. Elphaba stood stark still, never flinching to even acknowledge she heard the question. Glinda knew. She knew the green woman heard every word. Elphaba was good at her game; Glinda would give her that. Acting as though she didn't care, shutting people out, drawing back into herself. But Elphaba, more than once, let Glinda see the truth. She had learned the green girl's game all too well and would not be fooled by the facade.

"Back at the Wizard's palace when we had that unexpected reunion, I was beyond happy to see you again. I thought we… No. I thought _I_ had lost you. I thought _finally_ everything would find a way to work out. I know… I was naive. I see that now" Glinda took a few steps into the room. "But the whole thing with the Wizard again, and then… you went with Fiyero."

Glinda had never taken her eyes off the green woman and noticed the slightest drop of the head and the green body became tense. Sensing she was getting through to her, she herself relaxed a little. "You went with Fiyero." She repeated, emphasizing every word. "You never asked me to go with you." She let out a short laugh out of frustration. "Everyone thought they knew. Everyone just assumed when you two left, that my anger was over the fact that I was upset with him. That, how dare he choose you over me." She paused… "Do you remember the last thing you said to me the day we parted in the Emerald City all those years ago?"

Elphaba still didn't move, but she closed her eyes replaying that day in her memories and simply replied, "Hold out if you can… Hold out, my sweet." Her jaw line tightened and she said no more.

"I held out Elphie. I held out… And then you came back only to leave me again. You never asked me to go with you. I lost hope that day. You didn't care… you didn't want me. What was I holding out for? For Oz sake, I wasn't mad because I lost him. It was because I lost you. You chose him over me." Glinda stopped, no longer being able to hold back the flood of tears.

Elphaba wanted to turn at that moment and give Glinda comfort. She wanted to take away her pain, but she couldn't. She knew that that one action would be her undoing. Looking into those hazel eyes, she knew she would back down from her plans and then Glinda would never be safe. _You're doing this for her. She's not safe if she's with you._ "If you remember, I had asked you before to go with me." She gathered her strength and turned around, doing her very best to mask her emotions. "I remembered the answer you gave me. Frankly, I didn't feel like reliving that feeling of disappointment again."

Glinda's tears began to burn with anger and hurt. She wiped them away with the heel of her hand and cried out. "Don't you even care what I think!" Elphaba didn't even flinch with the sudden burst from Glinda. It was welcomed. She needed this. _Be angry, Glinda. Hate me. Then maybe it won't hurt so much when I'm gone._

Glinda came charging after her, "Why don't you show any emotion damn you?" The blonde cried out as she assaulted the green woman with her fists pounding on her chest. "Why did you leave me Elphie? Why?" Starting to lose her initial rage, Glinda's fists began to slow. Elphaba wrapped her hands around them as they ceased.

"Why didn't you come with me?" the green woman asked in a calm even tone. Glinda looked up at her slowly. "Don't you think I was feeling hopeless and defeated as well?" She brought Glinda's hands down to her side and released them. "You could have said something at the palace, or the cornfield. As for Fiyero… I didn't ask him to go. He chose that for himself. You could have been the one to go with me."

"Oh Elphie, I thought everything would be alright. I was foolish and scared. I wish I could take it back and go with you. You have no idea how I wish…"

Elphaba moved past her. "There's no going back. We just can't undo the past… I'm glad you didn't go though."

Stunned, Glinda whirled around. "What?"


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback for Ch 4

**Author's note:** A reviewer brought to my attention a confusified situation in my last chapter. Basically, "how Elphaba could tell her to hold out as in the book and ask her to go with her as in the musical. They occur at the same point in the story and a major difference between the book and the musical." Well basically the only book part I was thinking in my head for my story was the line itself because it is a very key line and I adore it. So I want to take this moment to try and clarify what I was thinking in my head with a flashback. Hope this helps!

* * *

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me the day we parted in the Emerald City all those years ago?"

Elphaba still didn't move, but she closed her eyes replaying that day in her memories.

"_Get on." Elphaba stated as she held her broom ready for Glinda._

_The blonde took a couple steps back and looked at Elphaba with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Wh… Elphie have you lost your mind? I can't ride on that thing"_

_The green woman took a step towards her. "Just think of what we could do, together."_

_Glinda pondered that thought, just her and Elphaba. There was a part of her that wanted to go, but… "I… I'm sorry, I can't." The other side that was confused and frightened was just too strong._

_Elphaba brought the broom to her side. "I understand." She simply stated. But that didn't mean it hurt any less. She didn't know if she'd ever see Glinda again after this and it hurt more than she thought she could hurt. "You have to do what you need to do… as do I. Our paths diverge in different directions now." She takes another step closer. "I hope you'll be happy." _

_Elphaba looked deep into those hazel eyes she loved so. She cupped the blonde's cheek with her hand, stroking her thumb over the smooth skin. "Hold out if you can... hold out, my sweet." She seemed to want to say more but it was then the guards broke through the door interrupting the two women. Elphaba ran into the darkness as the guards rushed in and captured Glinda. Elphaba knew what she had to do…_

"Hold out if you can… Hold out, my sweet." Elphaba stated. Her jaw line tightened and she said no more.


	6. Chapter 6: Glinda the Good?

**Lyrics that inspire me:** I'll tear you down I'll make you bleed eternally/ Can't help myself from hurting you when it's hurting me/ I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy/ Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel... I wasn't always this way/ I used to be the one with the halo/ But that disappeared when I had my first taste/ And fell from grace/ It left me in this place - _'I'm Not an Angel'_ by Halestorm

**Author's note:** I am terribly sorry it has taken so long for this chapter to arrive. It's been a difficult one to pull together but I do hope it is to your liking. Due to family visiting for the summer it might be a while before the next chapter but I will try my best! Thank you again to all my readers. You mean a great deal. And now... the story...

* * *

_Elphaba moved past her. "There's no going back. We just can't undo the past… I'm glad you didn't go though."_

_Stunned, Glinda whirled around. "What?"

* * *

_

"I was selfish to ask you to go with me in the first place. I had nothing to lose, where you… had everything. I knew as long as I stayed or that you were with me, you would always be in danger. All because of me." Elphaba replied, still with her back to the other woman.

Irritated, Glinda walked up behind the green girl to be sure her words were heard. "Elphie, I could have taken care of myself. You shouldn't have made that decision for me. It's my life!"

Elphaba turned around to face the upset blonde. "Well I did and there is simply no point in arguing about it now," she said very curtly.

Stung by that, Glinda slapped Elphaba across the face with enough force to knock the green woman's head to the side.

Elphaba whipped back around in a moment of anger. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good!" Glinda said harshly and then tried to regain her composure. "I am not this innocent, fragile little thing that people have to coddle. People are not always what they appear to be. You of all people should have known that. You knew the real me… or at least I thought you did."

Elphaba sighed, her moment of anger dissolving. "I just wanted you safe." Not able to keep her eyes on the blonde for too long, for fear of herself falling victim to her emotions, Elphaba simply turned away again and walked over to the window. "Everyone I tried to help… everyone I cared about only got hurt, or worse, all because of me. If I would have hurt you…"

"Elphie… You _did_ hurt me. But apparently you were too busy trying to _protect_ me to see that. I took your words to heart… I held out Elphie. Why didn't you?"

Elphaba placed her hands on the window rail for support. "Too much had happened since… I just realized you were better off without me. I'm poison to those whose life I touch."

"Elphie you can't really believe that. Don't say such things."

"Why? It's merely the truth." She finally turned to face the blonde once again. "And I will do _anything_ to protect you. Can't you understand that? Even if that means…"

Glinda screamed out in frustration. "You are still not even listening to me now. I _don't_ need protecting! And I am certainly not better off without you. Again its not your decision to make." She approached the green woman, looking deeply into those intense brown eyes. "You may not have intended to hurt me… But when you left, you ripped my heart out. You know me, I can put on a really convincing façade and fool anyone. I thought you were the exception."

Glinda turned and walked over to an old dusty desk. "Ripping my heart out left me empty. I was so mad; I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I thought what other way to get to your heart than your sister. I was the one who gave them the idea to use your sister… So much for Glinda the Good."

"What?" Elphaba asked in a neutral calm tone, which unnerved Glinda. She expected a yell or something, but not this. She seemed too calm.

Thinking perhaps Elphaba didn't hear confession Glinda turned and spoke up louder. "_I_ was the one that gave them the idea to use your sister. I didn't think they would actually hurt her."

Elphaba walked over to Glinda and cupped her face with her hands. "You should not blame the wickedness of others on yourself."

Glinda's eyes began to glisten with tears again. "But I…"

Elphaba leaned in and placed a light kiss upon her lips. "I don't blame you Glinda. Again it's my fault. I didn't know I hurt you so deeply." Knowing she hurt Glinda to that point broke everything inside the green woman.


	7. Chapter 7: Happiness? or Pain?

**Author's note:** I am sorry it has taken ages for me to get this next chapter up. I took the summer off and then once I got back into it... well the characters just weren't talking to me. o_O This chapter became a lot more intense than I had anticipated. I hope it is worth the wait. Thank you to those that have stuck it out with me. :) It's still a long road ahead. This story has taken a life of it's own again and though I had planned on ending it around the time of the musical ending... the characters have other things in mind.

**Song lyrics that helped inspire me:** _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming/It's the happiness inside that you're feeling/It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_ - Innocence by Avril Lavigne

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Glinda was taken aback by the kiss. Confusion weaving it's way through her thoughts, complicating the situation even more. She had not anticipated that type of reaction from Elphaba. She had expected things to go flying across the room, including herself. "Why aren't you mad at me? You should be furious at me. I don't understand."

"Do you wish me to be?" Elphaba sincerely asked.

Glinda with a deep sigh lowered her head and put her hand to her forehead. "Of course not. You just always seem to push me away." Looking back up she continued. "And then when you wouldn't talk to me… I just…" She bit her lip in contemplation. "I thought after this you'd…" She couldn't finish; she just wrapped her arms around Elphaba holding on dearly. "I thought I'd lose you forever. I don't ever want you to be mad at me. I missed you… I missed _my_ Elphie."

"I could never be truly angry at you even if I wanted to be. At least not for long it seems." The green woman enveloped the blonde in her arms and kissed the top of her head. "I pushed you away not because I didn't care." She gazed out the window, beyond, into the darkness. "I did it because you deserve so much more than this, so much more than I could ever give you."

Glinda broke from the embrace and looked up at the other woman. Taking her hand she cupped the green face and coaxed Elphaba to look at her. "Elphie… _you_ are worthy of more than this. You deserve a greater life and far more than this dank abandoned castle." The blonde leaned up and kissed the green one tenderly. "You deserve to be loved and happy. Why can't you see that?"

Elphaba gently pushed back from Glinda to give them both distance. _This isn't how it was suppose to be. _Though it was not what she wanted, she knew it was what was needed. "I learned a long time ago that happiness does not exist for me. I find it to be simply an illusion of smoke and mirrors, nothing more. Just like the Wizard." She turned away from the blonde and tried to put more space between them, hoping that would make the pain within subside. She walked over to where the little dog had somehow managed to fall asleep with all the commotion. She petted him softly to coax him awake as to not startle him before picking him up and cradling him in her arms. Sensing the green woman's distress the pup nuzzled closer to her. With a somberness she could no longer hide, Elphaba continued. "As for you saying I deserve better, you're wrong." She turned back to look at Glinda. "Seeing the hurt I caused you, I deserve far worse than this."

Seeing the depth of sadness in Elphaba's eyes and hearing the disappointment and despair wrapped in those words, it tore at Glinda's soul. "That's not true. I don't want you to say that ever again. You can't honestly believe that about yourself."

"Everything I have done Glinda, everything I wanted… was I really seeking to do good; proving to those around that I was? Or was I merely seeking attention?" She broke her pleading gaze from Glinda and shook her head as she added softly. "I… I don't even know anymore myself."

"Oh Elphie…" Glinda saw the fractured pieces of the other woman slipping through the cracks of the wall she so adamantly built. "What have they done to you?" _I will make them pay_. "You weren't seeking attention. You were just trying to fix things that _they_ created. It is your passion of caring that drives you. Not the selfish act of seeking attention or approval from others, especially from _them_. That is the Elphaba I know." She paused remembering the words Elphaba said to her earlier. "That's the woman I fell in love with. You shouldn't blame the wickedness of others on yourself."

"Using my own words against me... And they call me wicked." The green woman smirked humorlessly. She stroked the dog one last time before kneeling to let him down. He gave her a look almost of sorrow. She merely nodded to him as if giving permission before he scampered out of the room.

Glinda walked up behind Elphaba and laid a loving hand upon her back. "Elphie, you shouldn't deny yourself happiness due to other's assumptions and misconceptions."

The green woman rose and turned to meet Glinda. "That is more than kind of you to say. But how can I deny myself something that does not exist? In all honesty, have you ever been happy Glinda? Truly happy?" Glinda looked down and fidgeted with her dress, she spoke no answer. "You see? You believe in it yet you yourself cannot give me an undeniable example of its existence. Nothing but…"

"That first day in the Emerald City." Glinda finally answered softly, almost unnoticed… _almost_.

Elphaba stopped. "Glinda, did you say something?"

Glinda raised her eyes to meet Elphaba's. "That day we spent in the Emerald City, before everything went so horribly wrong."

"Yes? What about it?" Elphaba was not quite sure why the blonde was bringing that dreadful day up again. The day the world she thought she knew crashed down around her.

"You asked if I was ever _truly_ happy." She looked down again and stated softly once more. "That was my answer."

Elphaba was puzzled. _Surely she's gone mad. Does she not remember the vile things the Wizard and Madame Morrible said? Did?_ "I don't understand. Why would you say that?"

"I was happy because for once in my life I could be myself. I was with you. You accepted me for me. And…"

"Who else would you be exactly?" Elphaba merely asked in her matter of fact way.

Glinda looked up with a tear upon her cheek. "You don't get it. Everyone else expected me to act a certain way, be with certain crowds…"

Elphaba was starting to piece together what Glinda was trying to get at. "Like at school. But you enjoyed the attention."

"Yes, I know." Glinda accepted that. "But who wouldn't?" She glanced at Elphaba who just looked away. "Still, that doesn't mean I was happy. It took you showing up and that day in the Emerald City for me to know what real happiness was suppose to feel like." Not waiting for a response she continued. "In all fairness, I didn't realize until you were gone and by then it was too late. That's the confusifying part with this insane feeling. Sometimes you don't know _true_ happiness until its gone because you're so wrapped up in it to know."

Elphaba, at that moment, realized how truly different they were from one another. "You remember that day so very differently than I. I remember that day being full of pain. Finding out the Wizard, the person who I thought would fix everything… was actually the one who was behind it all." Her anger returned, remembering all that transpired but was soon cut cold by a pain like a knife through the heart as she remembered the rest. "And that moment I left without you. I think that hurt most of all that day." Elphaba looked down and reached out to take the blonde's hands in hers, stroking the tops of them with her thumbs. "Glinda it hurt more than you could know to leave you time after time… or I guess maybe you do know. But I knew there was no other way."

Glinda lightly squeezed Elphaba's hands in reassurance. "I should have gone with you whether you liked it or not." She raised their hands and brought them to her chest, driving the green woman to move closer and look at her. "I would have rather you be mad at me or hate me, than to never see you again."

Elphaba slowly raised her head to gaze into glistening hazel eyes. "I would never hate you Glinda. I meant what I said before. You mean too much to me for that to ever happen."

"If I mean so much to you… then let me stand with you and fight by your side."

Elphaba abruptly pulled her hands away. She instantly regretted that loss of physical contact but she still stepped back and shook her head. "No."

Glinda furrowed her brow. "Why not? You don't make any sense Elphie. I can help!"

"I know you can, but I don't want you to." Elphaba turned, wiping away the solitary tear that betrayed her, before it could leave its mark upon her skin. "The people of Oz need you… they need Glinda the Good."

At that moment the final thread snapped within Glinda, the last restraint holding her together. "AAAAHHHH! I DON'T CARE! _I_… need _you_."

* * *

**More song lyrics of inspiration: **_You're not alone/Together we stand/I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand/When it gets cold/And it feels like the end/There's no place to go/You know I won't give in/No I won't give in_ - Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne


End file.
